<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertow by Salope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486394">Undertow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope'>Salope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, HallDoll, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Bar, Packing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different Nicky, a different Jaida, a different place and time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undertow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Outside of the FWB universe.<br/>Inspired in part by two photos you can find over on my blog, and spaces that are disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>* 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky ran a hand through her short dark hair, letting it fall to one side, just grazing her jaw and framing her cheekbone. She fished the tube of deep red lipstick from her bag next to the sink and slicked another coat over her lips, before making one final check in the mirror. This was the look that brought in the tips she thought, as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She stepped back, nearly to the stalls, so she could give herself one last once over. The tank with the bar's skull logo had met with a pair of scissors so it dipped low on either side, showing just enough of her bra underneath to keep the clientele interested. She tucked one side of the hem into the top of her black leather pants, the better to show off just a hint of what she'd decided to tuck inside them tonight. She took a quick glance at her watch: half an hour until opening. Plenty of time for a quick smoke out back before she had to get her ass behind the bar.</p><p>Jaida shimmied the bottom hem of her purple tube dress down as she slid across the back seat of the cab. This dress looked fantastic when she was standing, but was a bit of an adventure when trying to do nearly anything else. Then again that was kind of the point really. She handed the driver some cash and stepped out onto the sidewalk, the heels of her tall suede boots hitting the pavement with purpose. As the cab drove off, she looked around getting her bearings. The place her friend had recommended was apparently not the easiest to find. The door and sign were both down a side alley somewhere near this intersection was all she knew. A faint glow emanated from the space between two buildings a few yards away and Jaida made for it like a moth to the flame. As she got closer she could hear the familiar bass line of that Luscious Jackson song playing inside the bar and the voices of some people talking. Rounding the corner, she found a few women standing around a weathered black door, beneath the soft glow of a small neon sign in the shape of a skull. So this was the infamous Pirate Jenny's she thought. It could have been any old dive bar in this part of the city unless you paid closer attention to the women standing around in the alley talking in quiet voices, mostly in pairs, a hand resting on the arm or the hip of someone else. Jaida walked up to the woman seated on a metal stool to the side of the door and fished in her handbag for her ID. The bouncer looked closely at the curly-haired woman in the photo and then up at Jaida, taking in her freshly shorn hair. After a moment, the bouncer nodded her head toward the entrance and handed the card back. Jaida took a deep breath and opened the front door.</p><p>Nicky picked up another tumbler and wiped it absently with a towel as she scanned across the moderate crowd. It was still a bit early for this place, but a few of the regulars had already taken up their spots around the room. Nicky categorized them each into 'want to fuck', 'have fucked', 'would fuck again', 'fuck the hell off' and 'who the fuck knows'. She was just setting the clean glass down with the others when she noticed a woman's silhouette, framed in the front doorway against the electric light of the outdoors. This was not one of the regulars, this was someone she hadn't seen before. She would remember... this woman's body was devastating. Long ass legs disappeared into the highest possible hemline. Strong shoulders and arms below a head held high, as she looked around the room while the door closed behind her. Nicky could tell a lot from the way a woman walked into this place. There were the ones who were new to the scene, maybe not fully out yet, who ducked in the door like it was the entrance to a secret clubhouse. There were the regulars who walked in with little ceremony at all. Then there were the new comers, the fresh meat if she was being crass, that knew exactly where they were going and why they were here. This woman was one of the latter.</p><p>Jaida looked around the dimly lit space, letting her eyes adjust. There was a small dance floor off to her right. It was a bit early for anyone to be out there yet, but she could only imagine it later. The central space offered a few scattered tables, but the majority of the place was made up of booths that ringed the room. A few were occupied already and at least one was seeing some early evening action. At the back was a bar with a number of stools lined up along it. A mirror and a glowing wall of liquor spanned the space behind. Blessedly there seemed to be little themed decor beyond a carved wooden ship's head in the shape of a woman, her hair flowing like the waves and breasts threatening to spill bountifully over her bodice. Jaida made a direct line for the bar at the back and the shining beacon of vodka bottles. If she was going to be chatting up the ladies in a strange town, she'd need some liquid courage.</p><p>Nicky gave herself a mental pat on the back as she watched the woman stride across from the door to her bar. She studiously avoided looking at her, moving off to the other end to organize some bottles that were not really in need of it. She could hear the woman pull out a stool and sit down. Far end of the rail, just around the bend of it. This woman was on the hunt and choosing her best vantage point. When she sensed eyes on her, Nicky turned around and sauntered at an unhurried pace to her new customer.</p><p>Jaida flashed a broad smile as the bartender turned her way. One that froze in place as she took in the view. <em>Sweet damn</em>. She was all dark hair and lips like a bloodstain. A thick silver chain circled the tan skin of her neck. Leather pants clung to her hips for dear life, exposing just the top of bright red briefs, filled out in a way that left Jaida much thirstier than when she sat down.</p><p>That smile hit Nicky like a ton of bricks. She considered herself fairly immune to the immediate charms of most of the patrons, but that smile could disarm a solider at fifty paces. She screwed her professionalism back down tightly and closed the remaining distance.</p><p>"Evening," Nicky greeted, "what can I get you?"</p><p>"Vodka tonic," Jaida replied and Nicky turned to grab a bottle. "With lemon, not lime!" Jaida called out.</p><p>Nicky scooped ice and poured. She sliced off a thin wedge of lemon and ran it around the rim of the glass before perching it and carrying the drink over. She set it down on a napkin. "Lemon... not lime" she said teasingly and looked up to meet warm, doe brown eyes. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Jaida was caught staring. Piercing grey eyes, sharply lined, looked into hers for a split second and she felt a primal tug deep in her core. She broke the gaze quickly to reach for her purse.</p><p>"Do you want me to open a tab?" Nicky asked as Jaida handed over her credit card.</p><p>"Might as well," Jaida replied as nonchalantly as possible, "I'm not leaving until it's with somebody tonight."</p><p>Nicky laughed at her frankness. It was what every woman was here for, but most of them weren't quite as blunt about it. As she tucked the card into the register drawer, she glanced at the name: "Jaida E. Hall". <em>Jaida..</em>. Nicky purred to herself. She could just taste that name on her tongue.</p><p>----</p><p>Nicky went about her business, keeping Jaida in her sight as the other woman evaluated her prospects. If you asked, Nicky would say she was simply doing her job, if her job entailed giving the dead eye to anyone who looked too serious. Jaida's dress clung to every single curve, and Nicky was mesmerized by the outline of her breasts and the way they moved when she gestured as she spoke. Every time Jaida took a sip of her drink, Nicky imagined how those full lips would feel trailing over her skin. When she noticed the empty glass hit the bar, Nicky reappeared swiftly before her co-worker could.</p><p>"Another?" Nicky gestured and Jaida nodded.</p><p>As Nicky set a fresh drink down in front of Jaida she asked innocently, "Anyone make the cut yet?" Jaida just hummed and took a sip of her drink. "I can give you the lowdown on more than a few people in here," Nicky added with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Jaida tuned to her with an answering grin. "Alright then... blonde near the jukebox," Jaida offered.</p><p>"Really into showtunes. Bit of a pillow princess." Nicky replied.</p><p>Jaida shook her head. "Denim jacket, in the corner over there..."</p><p>"Do you like getting tied up?" Nicky asked.</p><p>"Uhhh... not really my thing," Jaida said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Too bad," Nicky responded, raising a finely ached brow, "she's quite good at it." Jaida took a long, hard swallow of her drink.</p><p>"Booth by the door..." Jaida indicated with her glass.</p><p>Nicky smirked. "If you think they're looking for a third, you'd be exactly right," she answered. "And if you love edging, they're the team for you."</p><p>Jaida set her glass down and turned to look squarely at the woman on the other side of the bar, "Excuse my curiosity but..."</p><p>"Have I fucked half the place?" Nicky finished for her and Jaida shot her a look. "No... not quite," she answered tipping her head to the side, "but some of these ladies have been coming here for a while and eventually you get to know your regulars." Before Jaida could ply her for more sordid details, Nicky was called away to run someone's bill.</p><p>Jaida went back to surveying the room and Nicky spent the rest of the hour as close as she could manage to Jaida's end of the bar. Eventually Nicky noticed a curvy woman in a very nice suit make her way over to Jaida. She didn't know her, but she'd seen her in here a few times before. Jack and Coke. She generally left before midnight with someone, so Jaida had a very solid shot here. Nicky felt a searing flare of regret as she picked up the shaker to mix yet another cosmo.</p><p>----</p><p>Jaida listened as Kristin (Christie?) told her about her day. She nodded and made all the appropriate sounds of interest, but her attention was at least partially on Nicky's ass as she leaned across the bar to hear a soft-spoken customer.</p><p>"She's into you..." Christine said as she followed Jaida's gaze.</p><p>"Huh?" Jaida replied, turning her full attention back to Christa.</p><p>"Nicky..." Christine clarified, "the bartender."</p><p>"Shit... sorry..." Jaida apologized, honestly embarrassed at being caught out.</p><p>"Don't be," Christine assured her, "I've been working up the courage to get inside those pants for a month."</p><p>Jaida shot the other woman a sheepish smile. "Nah, shes just flirting... they always do," Jaida demurred.</p><p>Christine shook her head. "She's been keeping a very close eye on you, even when your drink's still full."</p><p>Jaida glanced down the bar just in time to see Nicky turn her attention abruptly back to the empty glasses she was clearing.</p><p>----</p><p>Nicky's break was coming up and she decided to shoot her shot. Even if Jaida eventually left for the night with someone else, she could at least get herself a taste. She grabbed her pack of smokes from behind the register and headed over to the end of the bar. Pantsuit had disappeared and Jaida was staring intently into her drink, stirring the melting cubes slowly.</p><p>"Jaida right?" Nicky asked getting Jaida's attention. <em>Fuck... those eyes</em>. "Any prospects?".</p><p>"Maybe..." Jaida replied, smirking while holding Nicky's gaze this time.</p><p>"You're new... and you're gorgeous," Nicky explained, "intimidates the hell out of some of them." Jaida laughed. Nicky wanted to make her do that again.</p><p>"I'm Nicky by the way. Do you smoke?" she asked, waving her pack of Camel Lights.</p><p>"Nah," Jaida replied.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," Nicky continued undeterred. "Come out back with me while I do. It'll give them something to worry about."</p><p>Jaida smiled to herself as sheslid off the barstool, grabbing her handbag and slinging the chain over her shoulder. Nicky indicated the back door and met her there after a quick word with her co-worker. Pushing the security bar and opening it, Nicky placed a hand on Jaida's waist as she guided her outside. There was a slight chill in the air now that it was getting late, but the brick wall still held the heat of the day's sun. Nicky leaned back against it and sighed appreciatively as she shook a cigarette and lighter from her pack. Once she had lit up and taken a drag, she turned to Jaida who had settled against the wall next to her.</p><p>"You aren't from around here are you?" Nicky asked as she exhaled smoke carefully away from Jaida.</p><p>"Nah, business trip. A friend who used to live here recommended this place if I got bored," Jaida explained. Nicky took another pull on her cigarette. "I could say the same thing about you," Jaida volleyed back.</p><p>"Perceptive," Nicky laughed on her exhale. "Paris originally. I decided to come here for graduate school. Wanted a change of scene and the chance to improve my English."</p><p>"Seems pretty good to me," Jaida remarked. "I'll spare you the tired joke about being a 'cunning linguist'."</p><p>"What's the joke?" Nicky asked. Jaida snorted. Of course... the joke only worked in English.</p><p>"Cunning linguist," Jaida explained, "sounds just like cunnilingus..."</p><p>"Oooooh!" Nicky's eyes glittered as she caught on. "Well... my oral skills are superior. All of them."</p><p>"That so?" Jaida asked, her voice dropping an octave as she turned to face Nicky.</p><p>----</p><p>Nicky tossed the rest of her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Meeting Jaida's lustful gaze, she cupped her jaw in one hand and Jaida exhaled. Slipping her hand around the back of Jaida's head, Nicky drew her in for a kiss. She crushed their lips together, savoring that first frisson of contact. Then she opened hers, nudging Jaida's apart as she did. Jaida's tongue was the first to seek more, tracing along Nicky's top lip. Nicky licked, coaxing Jaida inside. She ran her tongue along Jaida's, the velvet warmth of her sending electricity straight through Nicky's body. She turned them slowly so Jaida's back was flat to the wall with Nicky in close against her. Jaida took hold of Nicky's belt loops and pulled her hips against her own.</p><p>Jaida gasped into Nicky's mouth. <em>Oh sweet mother of...</em></p><p>Nicky broke the kiss to lock eyes with Jaida, waiting to gauge the other woman's reaction. Her answer came in the sound of a deep groan and Jaida shifting her legs apart to pull Nicky's body in tighter. Nicky smiled wickedly and ground her hips into Jaida, pushing the thickness of what she was packing up against her core. Jaida moaned, rocking in to her as her head tipped back against the wall. Nicky took the opportunity to lick from the top of her breast up the side of her throat, in the way she'd been thinking about all night.</p><p>Jaida ran hungry hands around Nicky's waist and up under her tank to explore the warm, soft skin of her torso. She dragged her fingers along the lace of Nicky's bra until one hand was palming the weight of a breast. She pressed a thumb over Nicky's nipple, worrying the ends of the barbell that pierced it and making Nicky's hips stutter. Nicky ran her hand up the outside of Jaida's leg, pushing the stretchy fabric of her dress out of the way as she did. Pulling on her thigh, she hauled Jaida's leg up to wrap around her hip and pinned her firmly to the wall.</p><p>Jaida moved one hand down over Nicky's ass, grabbing hold of her low so she could dip her fingers into the valley between her thighs. Nicky groaned into the side of Jaida's neck at her forceful grip. Nicky worked a hand down between their bodies until she was cupping Jaida's swelling folds through the soaked satin of her thong. She tugged the fabric aside so she could thrust two fingers up into Jaida's soaking cunt, rubbing insistently against her clit. Jaida cried out at the rough handling, so close to the edge already. Ultimately it was the sensation of Nicky sucking her earlobe into her hot mouth that lit the fuse that made Jaida explode. She came with a ragged moan that echoed in the alley as Nicky stroked her through it.</p><p>They stayed holding onto one another for several moments, breathing heavily until Nicky gently withdrew her hand and took a step back. Jaida tugged her dress down into place, and looked up at Nicky like a cat in the cream. </p><p>"So..." Jaida said catching her breath, "what time do you get off?"</p><p>"I don't know..." Nicky replied teasingly, as she readjusted herself and hooked a thumb in her front pocket, "I think that might be up to you."</p><p>Jaida rolled her eyes hard, but hit Nicky with that smile that made her toes curl. "I've got another two hours," Nicky offered, as she held the door for Jaida to let them back inside the bar, "If your card's still in my till when I close out... then you're coming home with me."</p><p>Jaida had a sneaking suspicion that no other woman would make it within three feet of her for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hello and follow all my other random HallDoll content over on tumblr at @Salope69.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>